Confrontation That Leads to Revelations
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: Quinn confronts Santana after her stupidity in 'Duets' and Santana throws it right back in her face. Deal is placed leading to a strange turn of events. Faberry and Brittana.


"What the hell is wrong with you, Santana?" Quinn asked angrily as Santana was at her locker getting the books she rarely used.

"Normally I'd shoot back with a retort, but I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." The Latina responded without looking up.

"Don't play stupid with me, it doesn't look good on you, what did you do to Brittany?"

"It's none of your business." Santana said slamming her locker and trying to walk away.

"You're just scared, S." Quinn shot to Santana's back and the Latina swung around so fast Quinn was afraid she got whiplash.

"Well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the blonde asked and although both girls were in the middle of the hall arguing no one seemed to be paying attention, thankfully.

"You have a crush on a girl and you haven't done anything about it."

"That's different. She's taken and straight."

"They broke up yesterday. I can't believe you didn't know that." Santana sneers and Quinn's heart stops.

"That doesn't change the fact that she's straight." The blonde shot back and Santana laughed.

"She has two gay dad's it won't change much for her to be with you. This discussion isn't about me. You broke Brittany's heart and you're acting as if you don't care."

"Who says I do?" Santana asked coldly.

"Unless you're a robot and didn't tell me you would. Even if you're not in love with her and I know you are, a best friend would care."

"Well, I don't."

"Bull."

"You don't know me Fabray." Santana said through clenched teeth with her face next to Quinn's.

"You'd be surprised, Lopez. I have been your best friend since we were five." The two girls stared at each other for a minute before Santana sighed. "I'll make you a deal."

"I'm listening."

"I'll tell Brittany how I feel if you talk to Berry and tell her how you feel." Quinn thought for another minute before nodding.

"Fine. I'll talk to her once you talk to Brittany."

"You have to talk to Berry first." Quinn realized that it was only a matter of time before Finn won Rachel back so she agreed to talk to Rachel first, but she figured Rachel would listen to her better if she did something to get her attention. She spent the rest of her classes thinking of what song she could sing in Glee that day. By the time Quinn was sitting in Glee she was ready to sing the song she had prepared.

"Mr. Schue I'd like to sing." She said right when he walked in.

"Someone beat you to it Quinn." He said apologetically and Quinn sat back down as the other blonde Cheerio walked up to take the stage. Brittany looked nervous, but once the music started she let her performer out. The song started of soft and Brittany danced lightly to it.

_Can you feel me  
When I think about you  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do  
My world is an empty place_

Like I've been wondering the desert  
For a thousand days ( ohhoh )  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh  


Everyone was confused by the lyrics she was singing especially Artie, who she had been dating for two months.

_The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind ( it's in my mind )  
Can't you hear me calling  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling_

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
Won't you save me  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me  
Ohhhh baby

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love (love)  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh  


__By the third verse Brittany's voice started to crack and she stopped.

"I'm sorry." She said before running out of the room. Everyone sat in silence until Santana stood up and chased her best friend.

"Now, Quinn do you want to sing?" Mr. Schue asked and Quinn's courage diminished.

"No, I changed my mind." The blonde said and the teacher started his lesson while out in the hall two women were reconciling.

"Brit!" Santana yelled as she ran down the hall after the blonde. She finally caught up to her friend in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry." The Latina said out of breath looking at Brittany standing in front of the mirror.

"Why are you saying sorry?" the dancer asked.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry I told you I didn't love you when I do and I was just too scared to say it." Brittany turned around silently and Santana took a step forward.

"I know that song was about me." The shorter girl stated and before Brittany could respond Santana pulled her in for a kiss.

"Are you sure about this San?"

"I'm more sure about this than I've been my whole life, B. I love you."

"I love you, too." They stood together until Brittany groaned.

"What is it babe?" Santana asked concerned.

"I can't face Artie yet."

"Then let's go to my house." The Latina offered. Brittany smiled and followed as they walked out to Santana's car.

When Mr. Schuester finished his lesson Quinn quickly got up and headed toward the door but stopped when she heard her name. She turned around apprehensively because she knew the owner of that voice.

"Hi Rachel." The blonde said calmly.

"Why didn't you sing your song?" the brunette asked leaning against the doorway across from Quinn.

"Didn't feel like it." Quinn responded flippantly.

"Bull." Rachel said defiantly.

"What?"

"Bull. We both know it wasn't for that reason."

"Then why'd you ask?" Quinn asked defensively.

"I was hoping you would be honest with me." Quinn looked around as she calmed down at Rachel's tone of voice.

"I got scared." She admitted.

Rachel smiled and took a step forward as she asked, "Why?"

"I was going to tell someone how I felt and after Brittany's song I felt worried they wouldn't like it." Quinn answered vaguely feeling nervous as Rachel inched closer to her.

"I'm sure she would have loved it." Quinn's eyes lightened and she pulled Rachel in for a kiss. Rachel kissed her back and by the time they pulled away they were both breathless.

"How did you know I was going to sing to you?" Quinn asked wither her forehead against Rachel's.

"I heard you talking to Santana this morning." Quinn laughed followed by Rachel's sweet laugh.

"Do you want to come to my house and you can sing your song for me?" Rachel asked and Quinn smiled widely.

"I'd love to." They pulled apart and walked hand in hand to Quinn's car.


End file.
